Coerce to compose Adhesion
by Koshimae Ryo
Summary: Two groups from different teams decided to follow their respective teammate when they couldn't bear their curiosity- only to make a ruckus about it.


**Warning:** SHOUNEN-AI or YAOI… but I already know you know it- well, just in case though…^^

**Note: **The characters are now in high school. That's all! Please, enjoy!

* * *

The last practice of the day was over at Seigaku tennis club. They were changing into their own respective uniforms, and Momo was leaning to his best buddy to ask him to join him for burgers. Upon hearing the conversation, the hyperactive red-head jumped onto his broom-haired kouhai.

"Hoi, hoi, Momo-chan, nyaaa~! I want to came, too!"

"Oh, Eiji-senpai…" He muttered, and then Momoshiro grinned mischievously. "Heeh… it's going to be senpai's treat, then." Eiji pouted and sighed concededly. He knew he was going to lose anyway, because after all, it _was _his obligation to take custody of his kouhai. "Fine… Mou, you're so mean!" The sophomore chuckled triumphantly. After all, being a kouhai had its own advantage to a senpai. He then gave his focus again to his own kouhai.

"Oi, Echizen! Guess what! It'll be senpai's treat!" Momo yelled happily, while Eiji mumbled some complaints and about Momo being so cruel. However, the crazy power player didn't receive any answer from the bratty prince. Eiji realized it, too, so they looked at Echizen intently. Something popped inside their heads, when they apprehended what he was doing for a while now.

Ryoma had been smirking TOO MUCH while sending a LOT of messages with his phone.

It's peculiar because this had been happening a lot recently. They noticed it at the start of his first day of high school. Horio said that he'd been like that since he got back from America and started his second year with them. He'd been texting non-stop at their break time, and their sensei even reprimanded him a few times because of the unwanted ringing of his phone.

"Yadda… Ja…" He finally replied in a bored tone and sauntered towards the gate.

Now that he thought about it, Echizen hadn't been spending some quality time with him or with his senpai. He didn't even get to make him accept his offer to ride with him on his bike! Where had he been going after practice, anyway?

"Nyaaa~ Ochibi-chan refused again…"

"Saa… so he did… omoshiro ne…"

Kikumaru almost jumped in surprise when the smiling devil suddenly popped out of nowhere. He almost had a heart attack! Oh well… Wait! Did he say interesting?

"Ne, what do you mean by that, Fujiko?"

"Saa…"

"Yeah, Fuji-senpai! Tell us!"

Fuji just chuckled in mirth. Hearing the titter from the devil, the two didn't know if they should be annoyed or just shudder at the eeriness. Momo absently looked at the direction where Echizen had stepped out. Then the rascal's eyes suddenly lit up when the most common idea he had filled his airy head. He nudged his senpai, who was now provoking the tensai to tell him what's up with his ochibi, and said, "Maa, maa, Eiji-senpai! Let's follow Echizen!"

And of course, being one of the bubbliest idiot and an immature hyperactive he was, he grinned readily and started hopping. "Sou, sou! Let's follow ochibi-chan!"

The others in the room, which included Kaidou, Ooishi, Taka, and Inui heard Eiji's outbust. Mamushi snorted and grunted, "Baka Momoshiri…" Said guy completely ignored the offence on his dignity, as it wasn't audible enough because of the ruckus. Someone muttered, "Ii, data…" while Ooishi reprimanded Eiji, and at the same time, he _tried_ to stop him, but he completely failed. Taka did, too, to Momo, but his efforts were worthless.

The sweet angelic smile plastered on the brunet's face altered into a malicious, demonic one. Oh, yes… his plan was certainly working accordingly… Then he chuckled at the thought, although, it was unnoticed by his teammates.

* * *

The blue-haired tensai pushed the frame of his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose. He sighed resignedly while kneading his temple. Why was he here with these idiots anyway? Oh, riiiiight… it was because of _him_…

"Oi, move it Hiyoshi! I can't see!"

"Gekoukujou…"

"Oi, damare! He might hear us!"

"Hey, shut up! You're the one who should!"

"Calm down, Shishido-san…"

… Snore …

Sigh… pin heads… If this keeps up, it won't be long before they're busted…

"Sshhhh… hora! Someone's coming!"

And down they crouched behind the bushes at the street courts and hushed, as they rolled their eyes simultaneously on the certain prince who was approaching their king. If possible, some of the _spies'_ jaws reached the ground in jolt. No way! All this time, that ego maniac had been meeting with that brat / oni?

"E-Echizen…"

"Nyaaa, ochibi… masaka…"

"Ii, data…"

"Fsshuuu…"

… Chuckle in mirth…

The Hyoutei group abruptly revolted their heads at hearing those voices in familiarity. What the hell? What were THEY doing in there? Oh, yeah… They were following the brat… Still, why were they THERE_?_

"What the…! What is that neko freak doing in _here_?" Gakuto pointed out mockingly and sharply, annoyed at the fact that his rival was spying with the rest of them. He couldn't stand his irking 'Nyaaa~' or anything about that bastard. He could clearly remember their training camp with the other schools. Obviously, that would also mean that Seishun Koto Gakkou was also there.

Hell, the moon-sault freak had wished in those hellish days in camp that he had never been born. He was unfortunately placed in the same room as Kikumaru. It's really peculiar and disturbing that the two had been _coincidentally_ having unexpected situations with each other. One time, they had almost fallen from the tip of the cliff in the forest when they were trying to compete with each other for 'who's the better acrobat', and they ended up almost getting killed. It's just mere luck that the 'mother hen' spotted the two idiots.

Of course, demon buchou with glasses found out about it from Ooishi- that traitor- and they were pretty sure that Satan was fuming in front of them when he almost killed them with 500 laps. Oh, man, buchou was obviously _really_ stressed out, and you know that it could really make you lose temper so easily, and that kind of guy had no mercy.

Anyway, what the point was, he loathed the red head just like that. But unknown to the two red heads was that, those kinds of _accidents_ were the _wonderful_ works of the guiltless, sadist bastard. Well, if they really found out about that, it would be a doubt that they could really do anything about it. It's the smiling demon they were talking about after all!

A group of shounen-tachi is now having all kinds of arguments, with Momo and Kaidou now teaming up against Shishido, while Taka, Ooishi and Ootori are trying to cool their heads, including the other two air-headed acrobats. Inui has his own errand- collecting data, obviously; Hiyoshi's getting irked at the noise while Oshitari sighs- he must be getting old; and Fuji is being amused by the show.

* * *

While heading to the courts, Echizen saw something by the corner of his eye. Then, his brow twitched at the mess that his senpai-tachi had been doing. He sighed.

"Ahn?"

The diva had heard the younger teen heave a deep breath. Knowing the brat, he knew that something might have irked him. For the times that they had spent with each other since Ryoma had come back from America two years past, it was no wonder that they had developed good companionship. Though, it might be weird that the two who always beat each other with insults had been really good friends.

"Nani?"

Ryoma looked up at the Monkey king before tilting his head toward the bushes, gesturing the older teen to look at what he was seeing. Atobe glanced, only to twitch at the scene. Like the brat had done earlier, he also sighed.

* * *

Fuji averted his focus when he saw a couple of prideful men, holding hands, approached their site. His smile widened.

"What's the meaning of this, ahn?"

The group abruptly halted their ruckus when they heard that familiar stuck-up voice.

"Don't you think that we should be the one asking you the same thing, Atobe?" Shishido insinuated. Despite their rivalry, most of them nodded in agreement simultaneously.

"What are you-"

"NYAA, let go of ochibi, ego maniac!"

"Hey, don't you dare insult our buchou!"

"Shut up, freak!"

"…What are…you… senpai! Let…go…!"

"Eiji! Let go of Echizen!"

"Mou, Ooishi!"

"Saa, Eijiko, do you want your body to be floating on the river, ne?"

They stopped talking, looked at Fuji, and then shuddered. The next thing that the dazed red head knew was that Echizen was being pulled by Atobe. He quickly let go when he apprehended that his poor kouhai had turned blue.

It took a few deep breaths before the young prodigy recovered. He almost died in a really stupid way! He huffed indignantly when his senpai apologized. At least, it felt really nice when Keigo was stroking his back in circles with his palm, while he tried to get some air. He gave the latter a small reassuring smile, which in return, received also the same. These were the times that they got along pretty well, it seemed.

Sigh… "Seishun…" Momo muttered. His kouhai was growing up so fast, though he didn't expect Echizen to like another guy, let alone that rich diva.

"Guess we couldn't really do anything about it, na, Ootori?"

"Hn…"

"Fsshuuu…"

"Ii, data…"

"Who would have guessed that this would happen?"

_Fuji would have_. Oshitari mused.

"Ahn? What are you trying to insinuate, na?"

"It's all right, Atobe. We know that you and Echizen have been dating."

"Tch!"

"Ore-sama does not approve to what you are implying. Ore-sama and Ryoma are just friends."

"Saa, are you certain about that, Atobe-kun?"

"Most certainly, Fuji-san…"

"Then, you don't mind me, doing it, ne?"

"Doing what, Fujiko?"

"Sou, Fuji-senpai, what-"

Momo was cut off, as the tensai pulled the younger teen _really _close to him. He leaned to Ryoma, lips only a few centimeters apart. "You're really cute, ne, Ryoma-chan…" purred the older teen seductively, receiving a cute blush from the golden-eyed lad, as the latter could feel the hot breath coming from his senpai.

The others stared in horror and embarrassment. A few of them blushed when they heard a moan from Ryoma when he was obviously being molested by his own senpai. The said person was now teasing the younger teen by caressing his creamy bare skin under his shirt while nipping his neck.

"I demand that you stop this right now or I'll have to sue you." Atobe warned through his teeth, as if possessiveness had taken over his body.

The brunet tittered and revealed his daring sapphire irises. "Saa, I thought you clearly said that you and Ryoma-chan were just friends." Fuji intimated in an innocuous voice.

"Ore-sama knows that verity; however, I will certainly NOT let Ryoma be assaulted by such ill-minded person as you are."

"Sou ka…" Fuji's grinned contently, perceiving what he wanted to hear. He looked at his kouhai and smiled wickedly. "Saa, Ryoma-chan…" He muttered, before he turned his attention to Oshitari, whilst he gave some sort of a signal.

The blue-haired teen's glasses glinted. He was standing behind Atobe, as he was on cue at that moment. He then pushed the narcissist. Fuji was already out of sight, which, in truth, was really a few steps behind Echizen. Before Echizen snapped out of his reverie, Atobe had already been ravishing the young boy's soft lips, with him on top of Ryoma.

Oh yeah, that really enlightened and engrossed Fuji to the very pit of his dark soul. Oshitari smirked, while most of them gasped at the panorama. Inui snapped his pencil. Kaidou, Taka, Ooishi, and Ootori flushed. Momo, Eiji, and Gakuto gaped like a goldfish. Shishido stared in horror, and Jirou… well, he was still sleeping.

Feeling contented at his work of art, Fuji grabbed his camera and took a few shots for his collection, and of course, for his blackmail material.

* * *

… Owari desu ne, minna-san…^^

* * *

Thank you for using your time to read this. How was it, anyway? I would really appreciate it if you REVIEWED. So PLEASE, REVIEW! ^^


End file.
